Total drama all stars Duncney version
by RandallXSulley
Summary: Total drama all stars Duncney version. Courtney finally confronts Duncan and in tears asks him why he cheated on her. And eventually they might get back together unless Scott gets in the way of a jealous Duncan and flattered Courtney. Review and tell me if u want Courtney to be with Duncan or Scott
1. Chapter 1

I don't own total drama

After the first episode...

The things Lindsay said to me during our first challenge kept playing in my head. "I think Duncan wants you to yell at him, you know for old times sake." Why would he want me to yell at him. Isn't that what drove him away from me and into Gwen. Also why would Gwen give me flowers? I'm allergic to those kinds of flowers.

The next day we were on our way to the craft services tent and I bumped into someone. I landed on my back. "Sorry." The person said. I looked up and saw Duncan offering me his hand. "Are you okay?" Another person asked. I turned around and saw one of the newer competitors Scott also holding out his hand. I smiled and took Scott's hand.

"Thank you." I said. "Pappy taught me to help pretty girls in need." Scott said and I blushed at his compliment. Duncan let out an angry breath and walked away. "What's eating you?" Gwen came up behind him and asked. "Courtney won't pay attention to me and now Scott is flirting with her." Duncan said. "Why do you care? I'm your girlfriend not her." Gwen said. "Whatever." Duncan said and walked away.

After the next challenge the villainous vultures had to vote someone off. Heather Alejandro Scott Lightning and Jo all voted for Gwen. Gwen voted for Duncan cause they broke up because Gwen got jealous. Duncan voted for Scott because he was jealous of him for flirting with Courtney. In the end Gwen got the boot.

Who will be the third person to go down the flush of shame on the bonfire ceremony on total drama all stars!

Next chapter ill put more of Courtney's thoughts and feelings of the third season. And maybe a surprise encounter with Duncan in the woods or maybe Scott? Btw when you review comment if u want Courtney to be with Duncan or Scott :)


	2. Chapter 2 Duncan vs Scott

Chapter 4

BTW THIS WILL BE A DUNCAN AND COURTNEY STORY. I WILL MAKE ANOTHER VERSION OF THIS STORY WHERE COURTNEY GETS TOGETHER WITH SCOTT.

Duncan's POV

I just couldn't focus on the last challenge and now Gwen got voted out. I didn't care though. It was over between us. She was too busy sulking about being a villain. I wish Scott got booted. "Why is Courtney paying attention to him and not me?" "Because you cheated on her with Gwen" my inner voice answered. I felt guilty about causing Courtney so much pain and sadness. Suddenly it started to rain. I heard a big clap of thunder. As I walked to my room, I heard crying in the room next to me. "It's okay Princess. Don't be scared." My blood ran cold. I was seeing red as I barged into the room next to mine. I punched Scott as hard as I could. "No one calls her Princess except for me." I growled at him. Then I stormed out. "Duncan." I heard Courtney calling my name. I walked out of the cabin, with Courtney following me.


	3. Chapter 3 Gwen playa de losers

Sorry for the short chapter. Ill do longer ones this weekend.

Tdas chapter 3

Gwen's POV

"Yes I was bummed about being kicked off and Duncan breaking up with me, but at least I'm not a villain anymore." The boat of losers dropped me off at Playa De Losers where all of the campers who didn't compete were. Tyler, Lindsay, Leshawna, DJ, Eva, Justin, Owen, Noah, Harold, Trent, Geoff, Cody, Izzy, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Beth, Anne Maria, Dawn, B, Brick, Dakota and Staci were at Playa De Losers. Bridgette walked over to me. "Hey Gwen." She said. Her hair, which had been in a long ponytail, was now cut in a bob style that reached her chin. "Hey Bridgette. Nice hair." Pretty soon we started talking and I was avoiding talking about the competition.

"Your aura says you are feeling very well after your breakup." A girl with shoulder length blonde hair said to me. "Dawn?" I asked. Yes it was Dawn. She had cut her hair too. "Yes I am Dawn." She responded. "And this is my boyfriend B. He doesn't talk much." "Hey girl." LeShawna said. Tyler and Lindsay were making out. Geoff and DJ were water skiing. Eva, Izzy, and Owen were eating. Katie, Sadie, Beth, and Anne Maria were by the pool. Ezekiel was still trying to kiss Anne Maria. Brick, Dakota, and Staci were swimming. Noah and Harold were talking. Trent and Cody waved at Gwen.

"Hey Gwen." Cody said. "Sorry about the break up." But Gwen walked right past him. "Hey." Trent said. "Hey." Gwen responded. "Hey. I'm sorry you and Duncan didnt work out." "Yeah, some people just aren't meant to be." she looked up at him and continued "but some people are." Then she leaned in and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4 Courtney confronts Duncan

Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've had school. But I'll do two mini chapters tonight.

"Duncan come back here." Courtney shouted as Duncan ran through the forest. "Why did you punch Scott?" She asked him as he finally stopped in the middle of a clearing in the forest. "No one calls you Princess except me." He said. "Why? You cheated on me in world tour so why are you the only one who still gets to call me Princess."

"Why do you think I broke up with Gwen? We're too much alike. I like a challenge, someone who clashes with me. I miss you yelling at me and paying attention to me. Gwen shoved me off a cliff in the first challenge." He said to her.

"You miss me?" She asked. Suddenly a wolf howled. Courtney ran into Duncan's arms and buried her head into his chest. She was trembling. "The wolf probably scared her just like in total drama island." Duncan thought.

"Where are we?" Courtney asked still not letting go of him. "I don't know." Duncan said. "Lets find shelter and we can look for a way out of the forest in the morning." Duncan picked a spot right next to a gigantic tree to lay down.

Courtney lay next to him. She started shaking so Duncan wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't sure if it was the cold making her shake or if she was scared, but she was safe and warm in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The River

Chapter 5

When Duncan woke up, he saw a sleeping Courtney curled up on his chest. Her long brown hair fell all around her face as she slept. Duncan carefully moved some strands back from her face carefully as to not wake her. She moved a little in her sleep so Duncan wrapped his arms around her.

When Courtney woke up Duncan said "morning sunshine." Courtney laughed and said "taking a trip down memory lane?" Duncan nodded. "So why did you punch Scott last night?" "Because I was jealous and I want my princess back." "You don't know how much you hurt me Duncan." Courtney said in a quiet voice.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I cried for many days. My heart was broken. You cheated on me with my friend. And people wonder why I have trust issues." She laughed bitterly. "Princess I wish I could take back everything I did on world tour. I'm sorry." He said as he took her in his arms and rubbed her back.

She was crying now. "I just wish we were dating now." He said to her. "We can start dating again but we have to take it slow. You have to earn my trust again." She said with a teasing smile, tears still on her face. He smiled, wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss on her nose. "Okay deal." He said. "Come on let's find our way back to the cabins."

They walked for a few hours. They came to a river. "Hey I see the cabins across the river." Duncan said. The river was moving quickly. "Let's swim across." He said. Courtney looked at the river and said "it's too fast. I won't be able to make it across" Duncan put his and in hers and wrapped his other arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"I'll help you get across. I won't let anything happen to you." He said to her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Let's do it." And she gave him a kiss for luck. He smiled as he dove in the water. Courtney dove in after him and he caught her. Together they made it across hand in hand.

Duncan pulled Courtney up onto the bank of the river and she landed on top of him. "Thanks." She said. They were mere centimeters away from each other. Then Courtney got up and so did Duncan. (Yeah I thought they were gonna kiss) then still holding each others hands, they walked back to camp.

Ill do another full chapter tomorrow or two mini chapters. Don't worry Scourtney fans ill do another story where she dates scott. Review :)


	6. Chapter 6 no challenges

Chapter 6

There were no challenges today so Duncan and Courtney spend the day together. They went swimming together, then Duncan snuck Courtney into the winners cabin and they went to the spa. Duncan got a back massage Courtney got a facial. Then they went into the hot tub together.

When it was dinner time, Courtney had to go eat in the Kraft services tent. Then during the middle of the night, Duncan snuck out of his cabin to bring Courtney some food. "Hey Princess." He said as he knocked on the door of her cabin. She opened the door. Duncan looked at her. Her hair was messy from sleeping and she was wearing her pink pajamas.

"I brought you some food." Duncan said holding out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Courtney smiled and took it. After eating, Duncan said "you wanna go walk on the beach?" Courtney nodded.

They walked halfway around the island and stopped by the beach. They sat down on the sand. "Look there's the Big Dipper. The handle connects it to the Little Dipper." They looked at the stars for a while then they fell asleep. There was a challenge the next day and Jo was eliminated.


	7. Chapter 7 Scott Fang Duncan and Courtney

Tdas chapter 7

"Hey Courtney." Scott said. "I got you something." He held out a necklace. It had a silver heart on the end. "Thanks." Courtney said. She blushed as he put it around her neck. Then he kissed her cheek. Duncan was looking over at them, a glare on his face.

Courtney woke up with a jolt. It was only a dream. She smiled to herself as she got dressed and went to get breakfast. "Hello all stars." Chris said. "Before breakfast, I want to show you a little video I put together yesterday." The video was all about Scott and Fang. Everyone laughed at the end of the video except Courtney. She looked at him sympathetically. "So Scott's afraid of Fang?" Duncan thought and smirked to himself.

"Hey Courtney. I got you something." He held out a necklace. It had a silver heart on the end. "Thanks." Courtney said, thinking about her dream. She blushed as he put it around her neck. Then he kissed her cheek. Duncan was looking over at them, a glare on his face.

Suddenly Scott let out a scream and started running. Fang started chasing him courtesy of Duncan. "Duncan that was so not funny." Courtney said, coming up to him. "Oh yes it was. I just wish it was all on camera...oh wait it is." Courtney huffed and ran after Scott.

Scott was hiding from Fang. Fang had gone back into the water hen he couldn't find Scott. "Scott where are you?" Scott came out of his hiding spot. "Sorry about that. Duncan is just jealous." Suddenly Scott kissed Courtney. Courtney froze. She couldn't think if this was a good thing or a bad thing. So she ran back to her cabin to try to think things out and process what just happened. Meanwhile Duncan came back to apologize, but he saw the whole thing.


	8. Chapter 8 confession to Zoey

Tdas ch8

"I'm so confused. My head is telling me to date Scott because Duncan might cheat on me, but my heart is telling me to date Duncan." Courtney finally told Zoey the night after Scott kissed her. Sierra was blogging about Cody. "Scott is a mean manipulative jerk." Zoey said. "But he was so nice to me. Duncan cheated on me." Courtney said. "Don't trust Scott. Follow your heart. Trust Duncan again because I know he won't cheat on you again."

Earlier that day...

Duncan was mad. He stormed out of the woods just after he saw Scott kiss Courtney. "Wanna talk about it?" He turned around and saw Zoey. "That jerk Scott kissed Courtney." He said. "Scott is a jerk and you're mad that he kissed Courtney because you still like her." Zoey said.

Duncan nodded. "I wish I could take back everything that happened during World Tour. I hurt her so bad in World Tour and ever since season 3 ended, I wanted so badly to comfort her. I miss her bossiness. Her beautiful brown hair. Her winner attitude. I especially miss her yelling at me." Zoey smiled. "Just tell her that." Duncan looked at her. "You really think that will work?" Duncan asked her. "I'll talk to her later tonight in our cabin and you can talk to her tomorrow. Zoey said then headed to her cabin.

Should Zoey tell Courtney what Duncan said or should Duncan tell Courtney himself? Vote. And review


	9. Chapter 9 Duncan confronts Courtney

The next day, Scott was smiling at Courtney all during breakfast. Lindsay, Sam, Jo, Gwen, and lightning were gone from the competition. Courtney was ignoring Scott and Duncan was glaring at him. Finally breakfast had ended. Duncan had a plan to get Scott away so he could talk to Courtney in private.

Later that day, Scott was getting chased by Fang, courtesy of Duncan. Duncan picked Courtney up and carried her through the woods, much to her protesting and yelling. They came to the place in the forest where they had to spend the night in the woods. (Where Courtney ran into Duncan's arms after a wolf howled and where they cuddled to sleep together.)

Duncan sat down and placed Courtney on his lap, his arm still wrapped around her waist so she couldn't run off. He gently cupped her cheek so she was facing him.

"Look Princess, I wish I could take back everything that happened during World Tour. I hurt you so bad in World Tour and ever since season 3 ended, I wanted so badly to comfort you. I miss your bossiness. Your beautiful brown hair. Your winner attitude. I especially miss you yelling at me."

Courtney just stared at him. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "I know you probably won't forgive me yet, but I will wait for you to forgive me. I will not date any girls until then. And the only girl I will date from then on is you. I was jealous of Scott. I love you Princess and I'm sorry."

"Oh Duncan." Courtney said tears in her eyes. She suddenly launched herself into his arms and started sobbing into his chest. He stroked her hair. "It's okay." He hushed her. "I forgive you." She said to him. Then they shared a passionate kiss and Scott spent the rest of the day getting chased by Fang.

The next chapter will be about Scott and his POV after breakfast.

Should I do an epilogue after we find out the real winner of tdas and it takes place at playa de losers? I might do a total drama Pakhitew Island story too. Review


	10. Chapter 10 Scott and after tdas

After breakfast, Scott was going to ask Courtney to be his girlfriend and if she wanted to be in an alliance with him. He was going to seal the deal with a kiss. He walked out to meet her at her cabin but he saw Duncan heading the same way. He glared at Duncan. Trying to steal Courtney away from him when he cheated on her with Gwen.

As Scott made his way to Courtney's cabin, he bumped into something. He looked up and saw Fang growling at him. He screamed and started running away from Fang. Duncan started laughing and continued to make his way to Courtney's cabin. Fang continued to chase Scott. When Scott finally lost Fang, he returned to the camp. He walked to his cabin and saw Duncan and Courtney in Duncan's cabin. They were making out. Scott sighed disappointed.

After the finale, the contestants went to playa de losers. Tyler, Lindsay, Leshawna, DJ, Eva, Justin, Owen, Noah, Harold, Trent, Geoff, Cody, Izzy, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Beth, Anne Maria, Dawn, B, Brick, Dakota, Gwen, Jo, Lightning, Sam and Staci were there. Dawn and B were kissing. Tyler and Lindsay were making out. Geoff and DJ were water skiing. Eva, Izzy, and Owen were eating. Katie, Sadie, Beth, and Anne Maria were by the pool. Ezekiel was still trying to kiss Anne Maria. Brick, Dakota, and Staci were swimming. Noah and Harold were talking. Trent and Cody were staring at Gwen. Sam, Jo, and Lightning were eating.

Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, and Scott arrived at playa de losers. Duncan and Courtney were making out. Fang came and started chasing Scott. Sierra ran over to Cody and Cameron talked to Noah. Zoey and Mike were kissing. Heather and Alejandro were making out. Ezekiel started chasing Anne Maria. Duncan and Courtney were making out.

Review :)


	11. Chapter 11 Scourtney Food Fright fic

Sooo happy about last nights episode of TDAS! I'm gonna make a Scourtney fic now. Ill update once every week after a new TDAS episode. Food Fright is my favorite episode of TDAS so far. Go Scourtney.


End file.
